Cleric of the Keg
'Cleric of the Keg' A cleric of the keg is often misunderstood by people who look upon them being seen as drunken scum, but intoxication is a form of meditation for them, allowing them a deeper connection with their deity giving them increased power. Role: '''A cleric of the keg is usually on the front lines of battle healing their allies, '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Requirements *'Spells' Ability to cast 4th level divine spells. 'Class Skills' A cleric of the keg adds the following skills to their list of class skills: Craft(Int), Heal(Wis), and Survival(Wis). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 1 + Int modifier. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies' Clerics of the Keg are proficient with both simple and martial weapons, and all armor and shields, but not tower shields. 'Class Features' Drunken Dogma '''clerics of the keg recieve a caster-level bonus of +2 whenever they are drunk. All healing spells cast by a cleric of the keg however have their die reduced from d8's to d6's; and Heal/Mass Heal heal at 8 per level rather than 10. At will a cleric of the keg may double the effect of their heal, but this has the additional effect of causing whoever they are healing to become sickened, if they are already sickened they instead become nauseated, if they are already nauseated they will take permanent non-lethal damage that can not be removed until they rest equal to the amount healed by the increased healing effect. The sickened and nauseated effects last a number of rounds equal to your caster level minus twice the subjects Constitution Modifier or until cured. Also, Bless/Curse Water may only be cast upon alcoholic beverages. It then becomes "Holy/Unholy Spirits" which act like holy water, however it also effects creatures with the following subtypes fire, water, fey, and plant. If it is cast upon water, it has no effect. Create Water when cast while intoxicated instead conjures weak alcohol. But if the cleric is sober, it summons water as normal. '''Spontaneous Potion Conversion '''a cleric of the keg may exchange the effects of any potion they drink to a spell they know of the same level of the original spell of the potion. Doing this causes them to become intoxicated. At 5th level doing so enters them into their tempered trance. '''Fire Breath '''starting at 2nd level and every 2 levels there-after a cleric of the keg gains one use per day of a fire breath attack. The damage is a number of d6's equal to their HD in a 15-foot cone. Any ally caught in this fire breath takes only 1/2 damage and is cleansed of all diseases and poison. Any enemy caught in this is entitled to a reflex save to take half damage. (DC = 10 + 1/2 cleric's HD + the clerics wisdom modifier.) If the opponent fails the save he catches on fire for 5 rounds taking half the damage of the previous round in any concurrent round. For instance, if the cleric of the Keg has 12 hd, on the first round the ability is used the opponent takes 12d6 initial fire damage; on the second round it takes half of the result, on the third round, it takes half of the result of the second round and so forth. '''Shrug Off '''starting at 3rd level, a cleric of the keg may add his fortitude save to any save he makes once per day, for instance if he is shot with a fireball he may add his fortitude save to his reflex save. At 7th level he may do this twice per day. '''Tempered Trance '''starting at 5th level, a cleric of the keg may enter a trance after spontaneously converting a potion, or while intoxicated(drinking a number of alcoholic beverages equal to or greater than his constitution modifier). This trance increases the clerics strength and constitution scores by x, gives them temporary HP of x0, gives them an insight bonus to AC, Attack, and Damage of x, but silences them, however they may still use their fire breath attack, doing so immediately ends the trance. x is equal to the clerics wisdom modifier. '''Sickening Stance '''at 9th level, whenever a cleric of the keg is in his tempered trance, any successful attack he makes sickens his opponent (DC 10 + 1/2 cleric's HD + clerics wisdom modifier '''negates), if they are already sickened, any successful attacks inflict non-lethal damage equal to the lethal damage infliced by the attack. '''Unbound '''at 10th level, as long as a cleric of the keg is intoxicated (this usually takes a number of drinks equal to his constitution modifier, but can be caused with spontaneous potion conversion) he gains 1/2 of his wisdom modifer to his strength, constution, and charisma scores. Category:Prestige Classes